


"A day in the life of a girl and a villain."

by TheOctoGal



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, villain!Marina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOctoGal/pseuds/TheOctoGal
Summary: This world is stranger. Octavio is gone, and.. now Marina Ida is the main villain. While holding the mayor captive, she notices a small inkling in the crowd... a singer named Pearl Hime. After demanding to meet her and getting a kiss, she fell in love with the inkling. After many encounters, the two called it a thing and started to date! Now we see... what a day in their life is like.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 20





	"A day in the life of a girl and a villain."

“FINALLY!”

“My plan is finally complete!” The octoling stops laughing, sitting down a bit and looking at the tons of hyperbombs she made. She grins, tapping her foot on the ground as she looks down at her watch. She grumbles a bit, as she looks back up to her creations. “Hrm… almost 5:30? Well, that took a lot less time than I thought it would. Now then!-” She gets cut off.

Pearl comes walking into the room, having her wallet in her hand. “Marina!” She runs over, smiling and looking up at her. “Oh? Uh… are you doing more… evil stuff or somethin’?” She grins cheekily, tilting her head a bit. She calmly shows her wallet. “Anyway uh- I was wonderin’ if we could go out for dinner. I got a coupon for that burger place ya like- and I got money for shakes too! So, what do ya say… miss ‘DJ Hypertech’?” She smiles, putting it down and grinning happily at her.

Marina looks down at her, giving a small laugh. She brings Pearl into a small hug, looking at the hyperbombs and nodding. “Welllll… alrighty, alrighty. Since I love you with my heart… we can always go out to eat, taking over Inkopolis uh…” She puts a finger up to her chin, lifting an eyebrow. “Well, let’s just say it can wait a little bit longer, right? Not like anybody else is gonna give a damn since Octavio is locked up.” She sneers, laughing and rubbing Pearl’s head. “Just lemme change into my casual stuff and I’ll be right out.” She gives Pearl a peck on the forehead before dashing off.

Pearl examines the hyperbombs that she had made so far, curious as she pokes at them. Obviously they would only explode by being inked, so she had no fear of really messing with them. “Heh, I didn’t realize suction bombs and these bombs just jiggle around a lot. Like really big balloons or somethin’!” She laughs a bit, booping it in multiple spots before getting bored and walking around some more. She just examines some more stuff Marina was making. “More lazers that’ll probably be duds… uhhhh… new robot Octo design, see a ton of flaws with that… giant heart made of metal for valentines day. Probably shouldn’t mention I saw that.” She slaps her knee and laughs, before walking back to where she originally was. 

Marina bounds over in her typical attire that you normally saw her in on Off the Hook. She seems really pumped up, dragging Pearl outside of their place and down to the place where they were going. “So uhh….” She turns around to face her, still practically dragging her. “Got anything exciting going on in your life, Pearlie?” She ponders a bit, letting Pearl catch up and trying not to laugh as much. She was still kinda new to this whole dating thing in the end.

“Do you mean besides having to stop an Octoling from destroying the world by cuddling her all the time?” Pearl snaps her finger, a cheeky smile on her face. She enjoys Marina and enjoys all the time they spend together, although having to show up to her ‘master plans’ can be time consuming… it’s cute n’ funny in the end. “Not really, besides the fact that I made some doughnuts with Agent 8 earlier. That and I’m also boutta head n get some good food with the love of my life, so I mean… I got good stuff going on!” She cheers, looking up at her and smiling while tilting her head. 

Marina laughs a bit, giving her a small pat on the head before looking around. “Well, I bet that Octoling has a lot of fun and good intentions whenever she tries to take over the world. I’m sure she also appreciates those cuddles as well, Pearlie.” She jokes, rolling an eye and giggling a bit under her breath. She walks into the place they were going while carrying Pearl on her shoulders and she sits down with her. “Are you sure you wanna pay for this? You really don’t have to, honest about it.” Marina insists a bit, reaching for her money.

“Nah! Nah!” Pearl says, waiting to respond since they had just ordered. “It’s not like it matters, just wanna take my gal out for something to eat for once. It’s always the otherway around, so… why not return the favor?” She bonks her hand on the table a bit, smiling calmly at her. “Besides, I’m fine with buying us the food and milkshakes. I mean- I still get a lot of money considering.. the music biz.” Pearl leans back a bit, propping her feet up as she scratches the back of her head. “Besides, it’s fun to just get out and do this stuff with ya.”

Marina nods a bit, just eating their food after they got it. “Well, yeah… I guess you’re right. You always seem to have this big big need to return favors for me! You really don’t have to Pearlie- but… I appreciate it.” Marina smiles calmly at her, finishing her stuff up before noticing she only got one milkshake. “Erm… Pearlie? I thought you said you were getting us ‘milkshakes’... why did you only get one?” She questions, putting her head on the counter while waiting for Pearl to finish.

Pearl finishes up and looks at her, giggling a bit and shrugging. “Marina you still act kinda childish, y’know? Don’t take that in a mean way, but I think it’s cute.” She compliments, rolling her eyes a bit. “Aannnnnyyywayyyy… the reason I only got one big one is so we can share with two separate straws!” She gets the two straws and tosses one to her. “Besides, it can be seen as more… ‘romantic-esc’ I guess? That and I just thought you’d like the idea of it or something. I dunno.” Pearl shrugs, laughing a bit as she starts drinking pretty damn fast.

Marina stares at her in awe for a second, before it finally kicks into gear. “Ooooh! Like in those old timey cute romance movies!” She laughs, smiling and closing her eyes a bit. She sticks a straw in and drinks from it too. She pulls back a bit, looking at her with a heartful gleam in her eyes. “And you got vanilla too! Pearlie that’s my favorite! Of course you would know that!!” She squeals with joy, hopping over the table and hugging her without spilling anything. She can’t help but have the cutest smile on her face, a pretty warm feeling in her belly.

“Ack! Marina, watch out a bit too. You could’ve just knocked our drink over!” Pearl exclaims, little to dent into Marina’s enthusiasm for what she did for her. Pearl laughs a bit in the end, hugging her close and giving her a small pat on the back. She felt much happier and calmer when the two were just enjoying a meal together, not.. her trying to defuse another bomb that would destroy half the city. “Well, either way I couldn’t be mad at ya for what you did Marina.” She says calmly, rubbing her head. “You’re too cute for me to be mad at.” Pearl gets up, grabbing the shake and nodding at her as she sets down the money and a tip. “Cmon, let’s head back..”

Marina was practically almost carrying her, walking outside a bit only to notice that it was raining a bit. She sighs a bit, looking around at the rain before grinning at her. “Don’t worry, I can get us home pretty fast! This rain doesn’t stand a chance against a cool invention I made!” Marina winks, clearing her throat. She looks like she’s about to do something… then takes off sprinting. “The rain can’t overcome the inventions called MY LEGS!” She sprints all the way back, skidding to a halt with Pearl and their shake still intact in Pearl’s arms. “Annnd here we are, sweetie! Safe n’ sound!” Marina coos to her happily, sitting her down. 

Pearl got wet due to how fast she was raining and the speed of the rain, grunting a bit as she looks at Marina. She couldn’t help but let out a small little giggle as she thought whatever Marina did was pretty cute. She laughs a bit, hopping out of her arms and holding onto the drink as they walk inside. Pearl walks over to the kitchen and sits their drink down. “Okay, okay… gotta admit that was pretty funny and cute of ya Marina. Really, it was.” Pearl insists to her, giving a small giggle as she winks. “It was pretty creative too, might I add.” 

Pearl walks off to their room, grabbing a new shirt since the stuff she got on was wet. She walks back out and gives her a pat on the shoulder. “Well, I appreciate that a lot. Honestly? My little legs can’t carry me for squat when I run, being honest there.” She kicks back a bit in one of their chairs, taking another drink and giving a cute and mischevious grin at her. “But I mean- you always got that big brain of yours to do some funny or fancy stuff no matter the situation- eh?” Pearl says, unbuttoning a few of the buttons on her shirt.

“WHOA! PEARLIE! WH-” Marina flinches, holding onto her hands and shaking her head quickly. “You are NOT taking your shirt off in front of me and changing!” Marina held her hands back, trying to not get her to do anything like that. Despite the fact that Pearl had no other plans besides changing her shirt. “I don’t wanna think about doing you know what and pouncing on you!” Marina does little puppy eyes to her.

Pearl looks really confused, trying to break her hands free as she laughs. “Seriously, Marina? Apart of the fact that I have no sort of ‘sexual’ appeal, you seriously think I’d wanna do that at all right now?” She laughs, looking around before staring back at her. She looks into her puppy eyes, before sighing and pulling her hands away. “Fine, fine.. I’ll go change in my room. Then after that if ya want… we can always just go ahead and watch some Netflix.” She smiles, turning around and starting to walk off. “Oh! And I’ll change into my pajamas instead, just so it’s even nicer to cuddle.” Pearl runs off to go change before coming back down.

“Yay! Now we can do more stuff before I take over the world with AI!”

“Marina no I wanna stay alive-”

“Well maybe when you go out with 8 again, you’ll see!~”

“Ghh… I love you Marina, you… evil yet adorable goofball.”

“I love you too, Pearlie.. my little angel.”


End file.
